


i love you, i want us both to eat well

by forkfru1t



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, ? - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Food, Friends to Lovers, High School, I think that's it I guess, Kissing, Making Out, Rule 63, Sharing a Bed, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Useless Lesbians, everyone is a girl lolll, food tw, it's mainly tsukiyama lol, sharing food, some kagehina if you squint, they're dumb i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkfru1t/pseuds/forkfru1t
Summary: five times everyone thought they were together, and the one time tsukishima figured it out for both of them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	i love you, i want us both to eat well

**Author's Note:**

> FOOD TW// sharing food, mentions of food, just in case you didn't read the tags <3 
> 
> this is a birthday gift fic for my wonderful friend garima I LOVE YOU i hope you like this bae <3 you're such an amazing friend and you always inspire me so much creativity wise <33 MWAH hope u like it 
> 
> basically everyone is a girl and they r so stupid LOL

1.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the last ones to arrive in the locker room; only because Yamaguchi didn’t want to leave Yachi to pick up all the leftover volleyballs alone. With a sore back and even sorer arms, Tsukishima changes out of her sweat-drenched clothes and into her school uniform. She peels off the damp hair from her forehead and ties it up so it doesn’t get in her face. 

When she glances over to Yamaguchi, she’s slowly taking off her shirt, probably because she’s trying to ease the pain from her equally sore muscles. She has freckles and scars from early childhood climbing up her arm and her shoulders. It’s hard not to look at her when she gleams like the sun. 

Once they’re both done changing, they say goodbye to Daichi and Suga and everyone else left in the room. They leave the other first years to argue in the back of the locker room as they head towards the convenience store near Tsukishima’s house. 

“Hey, do you want a cotton candy one, or an orange one?” Yamaguchi leans towards the freezer as she asks Tsukishima. The open freezer sends a chill through her spine, and her vision goes blurry for a second. 

“You pick for me.”

“Okay, Tsukki!” She beams and closes her eyes. Tsukishima thinks her name sounds nice in Yamaguchi’s mouth, it’s like her voice adds sparkle to everything she says. Yamaguchi’s arms reach out blindly as she pulls out an ice cream bar from the freezer. “I got you...” she pauses as she reads the label, “Strawberry! Isn’t that your favorite?” 

Yamaguchi’s grin stretches from one ear to the other, and Tsukishima can’t blame herself if she finds a small smile growing on her face as well. 

“Hmm...I guess. Thanks.” 

“Of course, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s freckles shine brightly under the fluorescent lights of the convenience store. She ends up picking orange for herself, and they venture into the candy section of the store. Yamaguchi keeps enough candy in her bag for the team and Tsukishima; even though she doesn’t know why, she won’t complain about it, especially since Yamaguchi saves the strawberry jellies for her every time. 

They stroll through the aisle as Tsukishima nods to a certain type of candy, or crosses her arms in an _x_ to say no for another type. It’s a quiet process, save for Yamaguchi’s giggles when Tsukishima makes an interesting face at a bag of black licorice. 

Yamaguchi and her end up picking five different types of candy to stuff in her gigantic school bag. 

The team never fails to impress Tsukishima with their greed when it comes to food, so they get a little extra just in case. Before she can protest, Yamaguchi pays for their ice creams and candy. 

“You helped me with the volleyballs, so it’s fine. My treat~” She explains as she licks a stripe up the ice cream bar. Her tongue begins to turn a soft peach after enough licking. 

And before they both know it, Yamaguchi’s ice cream is melting and spilling onto her chin and into her hands sloppily. Tsukishima had enough sense to grab several napkins before they left the store, so she grabs two out of her pocket and reaches to wipe Yamaguchi’s face. 

“So messy, this is why you need to keep the wrapper on…” Tsukishima chides as she wipes across the other girl’s chin softly. She can see every freckle on Yamaguchi’s face now; if she were to make a map of them, she could probably spot at least five constellations. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” The street light they’re standing under makes Yamaguchi’s eyes shimmer brighter than ever before. They’re standing chest to chest, so her breath tickles Tsukishima’s face as she keeps wiping, trying to get rid of the sticky mess in front of her. 

“Yamaguchi? Hey!” Someone’s familiar voice makes them jump apart, napkins, and dripping ice cream still in hand. 

Hinata runs up to greet them, Kageyama following suit, and it takes all of Tsukishima’s strength to not roll her eyes so far up into her head that they’ll pop out. She settles for an annoyed sigh, and earns an exasperated look from Hinata. 

“Hinata! What are you guys doing here?” Yamaguchi offers a gigantic smile. 

“Kageyama wanted to get meat buns after practice, so…” 

Yamaguchi giggles as they continue their conversation: something about how the practice has become harder since they got an actual coach. They end their rambling session shortly after (thank god) and Tsukishima resumes wiping the excess ice cream off of Yamaguchi’s fingers. Her hands are sticky, and if Tsukishima reached down to lick them, she would taste sweet orange cream. 

Because Hinata has never known what an inside voice is, or anything of that variety, her conversation with Kageyama can be heard from far away. 

“I feel bad, it was like we interrupted a moment…”

“What? Stupid, they’re not like that!”

“Of course they are! Didn’t you see their faces? You’re the stupid one, Kageyama! You wouldn’t notice someone’s feelings for you if they confessed to you!” Hinata yells, and Tsukishima sends a silent prayer to some god that Yamaguchi didn’t hear any of that. 

They walk quickly the rest of the way home, and the cold air cuts through their sweaters and skirts. By the time they reach Yamaguchi's house, it’s already around seven-thirty. Tsukishima notices that the moon isn’t providing much light, so she prepares her eyes to navigate the dark pathway. She waves goodbye, ready to face the dark, but is stopped when Yamaguchi grabs her arm. 

With her hand still on Tsukishima’s arm, she reaches through the plastic bag from the store and grabs a small packet of what looks like…”Strawberry jellies! For you! I got an extra pack since I know you like them so much.” 

Tsukishima feels a grin curling on her lips as she quickly mutters out a soft thank you. On her way home, she munches on the jellies; the flavor reminds her of home. 

2.

Honestly, Tsukishima doesn’t know why she sits with Kageyama and Hinata. They argue and have yelling matches on the regular. Sometimes they’re so loud that she can hear them through her headphones. 

It’s another day of bickering until their lungs collapse, until Yamaguchi butts in and says, “You guys sound like a married couple!” She giggles as she picks at her rice. 

Her hair is in a small ponytail today, but a few strands have fallen out since her hair tie couldn’t hold them all. Tsukishima has resisted the urge to tuck the strands back for the entire day. But when the urge flares up again, her cheeks heat up. 

Hinata makes a strangled sound and attempts to defend herself to Yamaguchi. “No, we do not! Kageyama would never be my wife, she would be horrible!” 

“I would not!” _Here we go._

“Can you even cook, Bakageyama? Hmm?” Hinata narrows her eyes and points her chopsticks at Kageyama accusingly. The chopsticks dig into her sweater and the action makes Tsukishima cringe uncomfortably. 

“I can,” she crosses her arms, “I bet you can’t even do your own laundry, you would be terrible at household chores, you know.”

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have to do them! I’m gonna become so rich that I’ll hire like, a cleaner or something.” 

Kageyama makes an odd face, which has Tsukishima struggling to not choke on her egg roll. “How are you gonna become that rich? You’re not smart enough for that, stupid.” 

“I’m gonna play volleyball, duh!” She yells and flails her arms up, causing flecks of chewed up rice to fly everywhere. 

Kageyama looks like she’ll blow a fuse with how red she’s become. Tsukishima gives in and starts to laugh at the scene in front of her. 

“Now, now, don’t stress yourself out. You’re both too dumb to be thinking about this stuff.” Tsukishima grins slyly. 

Hinata moves to call Tsukishima some variation of mean, while Kageyama glares at her. Yamaguchi, though, is the one to lightly slap her shoulder and scold her. “Don’t be mean, Tsukki.”

She hums, happy at her own joke, and picks up an egg roll to place in Yamaguchi’s lunch box. The box is almost empty, her rice being half-eaten and her steamed vegetables gone in the span of fifteen minutes. The egg lands with a soft thump into the plastic box, and Yamaguchi moves to stop her. “Oh, Tsukki you don’t have to.”

“I want to, though," she replies smoothly. 

They end up eating in silence for the rest of their lunch break, and the only time anyone speaks up is when Hinata grumbles a quiet, “You guys are the ones that sound like a married couple.” 

Yamaguchi starts to choke on her water, and when Tsukishima turns to look at her, she’s certain that the color of Yamaguchi’s cheeks matches her own. 

3.

They’re at Yamaguchi’s house this Friday. The house is empty, so it feels less welcoming when they walk in this time. Normally, what would happen is that Yamaguchi’s mother would usher them in and feed them whatever she had been making. But, she’s not here, so they’ll have to make do. 

Tsukishima walks upstairs to Yamaguchi’s room alone, as she’s done so many times before. Yamaguchi told her to go up without her since she was getting something from the fridge. With both of their school bags in hand, she opens the door to Yamaguchi’s room and the familiar scent of sunblock and lavender fills her lungs. She slips out of her sweater and lies on the bed. When she curls further into the mattress, she becomes enveloped in the smell of sweat and sunscreen. 

Yamaguchi comes into the room a few minutes later, bearing two plates and a whole cake. It’s small enough that she can carry it up with one hand, but Tsukishima still worries that she’ll trip and have the frosting color the carpet a soft pink. 

“Hey,” she whispers breathlessly. 

Tsukishima goes to help her with the plates and the cake, careful not to get in her way. “Hi.” 

“So...what’s this?”

Yamaguchi instantly pipes up, brushing her hands on her skirt. “Strawberry shortcake! My mom got it yesterday, just before she left.” She keeps looking from the cake and back to Tsukishima. 

“Why didn’t you eat it yet?” She asks, noting that the cake has no cut out slices. 

“Oh, well I know that it’s your favorite, so I waited until we could share it!” Yamaguchi tilts her head and smiles so genuinely that it makes Tsukishima’s heart positively melt. The molten part of her heart travels down her bloodstream all the way to her gut, where she feels butterflies flutter. 

“You didn’t have to,” Tsukishima whispers. She doesn’t know why she’s whispering, there’s no one else in the room or the house. She can be as loud as she wants, but maybe she likes that everything she says feels like a secret between them. 

“Yeah, but I wanted to, so…let’s eat! I know you want extra strawberries, so just take all of them, Tsukki.” She proceeds to cut a slice and then pile Tsukishima’s plate high with strawberries. Her face turns the color of the cake’s frosting, so she turns her head away to hide it. 

They eat in silence while watching a movie on Yamaguchi’s bed. The screen blares in English while Yamaguchi curls her ankle over Tsukishima’s and then shifts so that she’s closer to her. Their hips are touching now, and their arms brush with every laugh. 

She finishes her cake soon after the movie starts, but leaves the strawberries for last. Tsukishima eats them slowly, relishing the sweet flavor after each bite. The juice of each one travels down her fingers and her arm, and her chin reminding her of someone’s messy eating habits. She’s about to eat the last one when Yamaguchi taps her arm and nods towards the red fruit. 

“Want it?”

She nods again and when Tsukishima hands her the strawberry, Yamaguchi only bends down a little to wrap her mouth around the soft, red flesh. The juice–ever so messy–travels down her chin and onto the covers of the bed. Yamaguchi only wipes her chin with the back of her hand when she’s done eating her share of the fruit, leaving a half bitten strawberry for Tsukishima to finish. 

She stares stunned at her own hand, while Yamaguchi continues to watch the movie. If her face turns the color of the fruit, Yamaguchi doesn’t comment about it. 

After they finish the movie, she decides that the school uniform is too uncomfortable and changes into what she has in her bag. She gets back from the bathroom to find Yamaguchi in shorts and a shirt a little too big on her. Her hair is pulled back into what can be described as a ponytail, but there are too many loose strands to even call it that. Tsukishima wants to pin them back, but she doesn’t have anything with her, and she knows Yamaguchi doesn’t either. 

With a sigh, she sits down on the floor, where Yamaguchi has spread the weekend’s homework out. Six math worksheets (front and back, god help her), an essay outline, and an English worksheet. She knows that they study better when they’re together, so Tsukishima knows that there won’t be a problem with their productivity levels. 

Except, she keeps on glancing up at Yamaguchi while she’s also trying to figure out a particular math problem that neither of them can solve. Yamaguchi keeps on shifting, and her shorts hike up with every movement; more tan skin and more freckles show up when she moves. Tsukishima didn’t even know that a person could have freckles this far up their legs. Maybe she has freckles on her hips as well. The image sends her vision a little blurry and she has to shake her head to stop her thoughts. 

She looks up again, only to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes staring directly at her. They sparkle, and she gives Tsukishima an interesting look. She sets her pencil down and points at Tsukishima. “Alright, spit it out. Why do you keep looking at me? Do I have something on my face?” 

Tsukishima swallows, and then swallows again while Yamaguchi just stares at her, waiting for an answer. Her skin looks dull in the pale bedroom light, but her eyelashes are ridiculously long...and distracting. 

By pure luck, her phone rings. She’s saved from having to answer a question that might lead to her impending doom when Akiteru calls. She gestures at the flashing phone screen before she picks it up.

Her sister is loud over the speaker. “Hey, are you gonna be home for dinner tonight? It’s already eight.”

“No, didn’t I tell you that I was staying at Yamaguchi’s house tonight?”

“Oh,” and then after a long pause, “oh!”

Tsukishima makes a confused face and then remembers that Akiteru can’t see her over the phone. “Huh?”

“No, nothing! Stay safe~”

Before she can ask what her sister meant by that last part, Akiteru hangs up. 

She lets her phone sit on the carpet and gets back to the problem on her worksheet. Luckily, Yamaguchi forgets her question and they work on their homework like nothing interrupted them at all. 

When she curls into Yamaguchi’s bed later that night, she remembers her sister’s words, _stay safe_ . What had she even meant- _oh_. 

She puts her head in her hands and suppresses an embarrassed groan to stop herself from waking up Yamaguchi. Tsukishima carefully moves away from the warm girl next to her, and tries not to die of mortification before she falls asleep. 

_What the fuck._

4.

Karasuno had begged Coach Ukai for a team dinner after practice for this Friday, and when she reluctantly agreed, everyone went into a frenzy planning where they would eat, when, etc. 

They ended up deciding on a small noodle place in the corner of the local shopping mall. 

The whole team walks into the mall, first years at the front, seconds years in the middle and thirds years in the back, making sure that no one gets lost. Daichi has to yell a couple of times to stop Hinata and Kageyama from getting into a fight right in the middle of the mall, but other than that, it’s a peaceful scene. 

When they reach the shop, it’s much smaller than expected. They split up the tables by year, and Yamaguchi plops down right next to Tsukishima. Yachi is at the front of the table while Hinata and Kageyama are beside each other, surprisingly quiet now. 

Everyone orders ramen and Tsukishima makes sure to get extra eggs on top, just how Yamaguchi likes it. She places two eggs on Yamaguchi’s ramen, and with each one, her smile grows larger. 

By the end of dinner, Tsukishima’s belly is so full that she feels like it’ll burst. This is the best kind of feeling, though. Since she’s surrounded by friends, and her stomach is full, she can’t feel anything but content. 

Tsukishima looks around the mall, only to find Nishinoya and Tanaka trying to climb on top of a fountain, and Daichi looks like she has both apologies and insults on the tip of her tongue. She tears her gaze away to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes, which move from her face to the toy store at the corner of the mall. It’s actually a Build a Bear store, but it's kind of the same thing. She notes that it’s too much money, but Yamaguchi retaliates and says that if they both pay for one, they can afford it. _Who actually pays that much money for a stuffed animal?_

Yamaguchi is the only one who does, apparently. She drags Tsukishima by the hand, wrapping her freshly painted fingers around Tsukishima’s blank ones. 

The scent of plastic and something like soap surrounds them both, and Yamaguchi moves immediately to choose a blonde bear from the shelf. The whole time, her hand is in Yamaguchi’s. She doesn’t complain, even when she feels like her hands get unnecessarily clammy. 

The station where the workers fill the bear with the stuffing has a moderate line, so they wait their turn, occasionally laughing at other people’s bears. There’s a child who has a bright pink bear in her hands, and her father looks exhausted standing next to her. 

Yamaguchi taps her on the shoulder, signaling for her attention. “Hey, what should we name this one?”

“I don’t know, you pick.”

“But it’s for both of us! We should decide on a name together.” _Together._

“Um...what about blondie?” She states the obvious. 

Yamaguchi points a finger on her chin like she’s busy contemplating something, “What about Tsukki!” 

Her heart rate picks up in her chest, and the air surrounding them becomes hotter than before. “If you’re just going to name it after me, you should keep it.”

“I was joking! Sorry, Tsukki.”

“It’s-”

“What about...Buttercup?”

“I can’t believe you’re thinking so hard about this.” Tsukishima shakes her head and smiles at the ground. 

“Come on, do you like it or not?”

“I like it.” 

They finally reach the station, where a worker greets them with a smile. Yamaguchi lets go of Tsukishima’s hand, and she feels a chill overcome her at the sudden absence. The worker grabs the bear, and once she’s done filling it with stuffing, she hands Yamaguchi a small, plush heart. She explains that they’re supposed to kiss it to “fill it with love.” _Embarrassing._ But Yamaguchi still takes the heart enthusiastically and places a small kiss on the red fabric. When she’s done with the bear, Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima’s hand again, but this time, she doesn’t drag her to the cashier. Instead, their fingers loop around each other. Tsukishima’s heart feels as full as the bear’s. 

They walk out of the mall together and walk towards the bus station, holding hands the entire time. Yamaguchi and her lag behind the rest of the team, save for Daichi and Suga. 

It’s cold, even though they’re holding hands. Yamaguchi squeezes her hand once, and then twice, whenever a breeze causes her to shiver. 

“You know,” Daichi’s voice pipes up from behind them, “If you guys were going to treat this as a date, you could’ve gone alone.” Her long hair blows through the wind, and she smiles fondly at them when Yamaguchi scrambles to explain that _this is not a date._

“She’s just teasing, have fun with your bear!” Suga says and pulls ahead. 

The rest of the way home, she traces the absence of Yamaguchi’s hand in hers. 

5.

It’s break time during practice when Tsukishima takes out two oranges from her bag. Her mother had stuffed them in her school bag just before leaving. She said that Tsukishima would get hungry, and since mother knows best, her stomach grumbles as she peels the fruit. 

She slowly peels the orange while Yamaguchi drinks her water. The air around her starts to smell like a combination of sweat and tangerines. It’s slightly unpleasant, but she keeps peeling until the orange is naked. Carefully, she takes a slice and hands it to Yamaguchi who’s still drinking her water. One hand is on her hips and the other is holding her bottle. But when Tsukishima signals for Yamaguchi to leave her hands free, she shakes her head and opens her mouth instead. Yamaguchi is still panting for air when she rolls her eyes and places the orange slice on Yamaguchi’s tongue. She’s close, like, really close to Yamaguchi now. Tsukishima can see this one specific freckle near her left eye, which is a little larger than the others and is shaped like a tiny heart. She wants to run the pad of her finger over it again and again and again. 

She keeps feeding the orange to Yamaguchi until they finish it, and then moves to peel another one. Yamaguchi steals the fruit out from her hand with a triumphant smile and begins to peel it herself. Her nail polish is still intact, which reminds Tsukishima that she has to ask her what type of paint she uses. 

She watches Yamaguchi’s fingers as they pinch into the orange and take off the extra white strings which get in the way of the actual fruit. Then, without warning, Yamaguchi holds up a slice to her mouth. Miscalculating the distance between her mouth and the orange slice, she bites into the fruit _and_ Yamaguchi’s finger. The other girl hisses a little at the bite and then giggles at Tsukishima’s mistake. They both turn pink but remain the same distance as Yamaguchi hands her the tangerine. Slice by slice, until it’s all gone. 

“You’ve got a little…” Yamaguchi points at her face, near the corner of her mouth. Tsukishima goes to wipe it with her finger but misjudges which side the stain is on. Yamaguchi rolls her eyes affectionately and proceeds to rub off what looks to be orange juice from her mouth. 

There’s barely any distance between them now, and Tsukishima can feel Yamaguchi’s hot breath on her chin. She can see how soft Yamaguchi’s lips are, and she wants to lean in _so_ bad, just to taste more of the orange. 

“Get a room!” Tanaka’s voice interrupts whatever’s going on between them, and they both jump apart. Yamaguchi’s arms fly to her side and Tsukishima quickly adjusts her glasses and moves back onto the court. 

They don’t talk about whatever that was on the way home, but Tsukishima asks her mom to put more oranges in her bag for the next day. 

1.

Sleepovers have always been exciting, even when Tsukishima won’t admit it. Yamaguchi’s house is basically like her second home at this point, but she can never quite shake the nervous feeling in her heart right before she goes over. She grabs her bag from the floor and waves her mother and sister goodbye before walking down the street. 

The nervous feeling is back, and her heart buzzes with excitement. She wants to open her mouth and see if the butterflies in her stomach will fly out from her lips. 

When she reaches Yamaguchi’s house, she’s already in her pajamas, and her hair is down. It’s longer than a year ago. At the beginning of the school year, she took Tsukishima along for her haircut (something about wanting her approval) and when the final cut reached the bottom of her ears, Yamaguchi almost cried. Now it’s just up till her shoulders, while Tsukishima’s bangs have grown out to the ends of her ears and the rest of her hair reaches her waist. She won’t ever cut it as short as Yamaguchi though; she likes the feeling of Yamaguchi’s fingers carding through her hair as she braids it. 

“What movie do you wanna watch?” 

“I saw a documentary series about the ocean. Wanna watch? I’m on the second episode.”

Yamaguchi makes a face, indicating that she would rather watch anything else. But, since she’s selfless, she turns on the documentary anyways. She makes a space in Tsukishima’s side, and at this point, Yamaguchi might as well try and move into her body. Her elbow digs into Tsukishima’s side, but all she does is groan in pain and then shift so that Yamaguchi can move further into her space.

Tsukishima will admit that this episode of the documentary is kind of boring; there are less interesting video clips and more narration, and it doesn’t help that the narrator says everything in a monotone voice. 

Unsurprisingly, Yamaguchi falls asleep on her shoulder, and the only way Tsukishima can move without waking her up is to put her arm behind Yamaguchi’s head and make both of them slide down onto the mattress. She hits the pillow with a soft flop and then shifts so that she can face Yamaguchi. 

Her face is pink from the heat in her room, and she has sweat forming on her eyebrow. Softly, Tsukishima wipes it off with her fingers before brushing her hair out of her face. She wishes that Yamaguchi would braid her own hair to make her fall asleep, but this time she’ll just have to settle with a low ponytail. 

She turns around in the bed and falls asleep to the sound of Yamaguchi’s quiet snoring. 

The alarm clock blares, and while it sounds like a lovely song in her dream, it makes her want to rip off her ears when she wakes up. She moves her hands aimlessly to turn it off but forgets that she’s at the other end of the bed, and ends up slapping Yamaguchi’s arm and waking her up. Surprisingly, the alarm didn’t do much for her, as Yamaguchi groans and grabs her phone without so much as opening her eyes. 

“Hey,” she says to the ceiling. 

“Hi,” the ruffling of the sheets indicates that Yamaguchi’s now facing her, and she also knows that because Yamaguchi’s breath is ghosting her shoulder and her neck, “Gonna brush my teeth, and then we can make pancakes.” 

Tsukishima only hums and doesn’t get up until Yamaguchi has come back from the bathroom, teeth minty fresh from brushing. 

“Sorry for falling asleep before we finished the episode,” she pouts in the doorway of the bathroom, “It was kind of boring.”

Tsukishima manages to say something around her toothbrush but sprays toothpaste froth on her arm. “It _was_ borning, and I don’t really like his voice.” 

They go downstairs and have a clear, straightforward plan to make pancakes. At least Tsukishima does, but Yamaguchi kind of ruins it when she takes a handful of flour and throws it in Tsukishima’s direction. The flour flies onto the floor, the counter, on her shirt, and into her hair. She scoffs and takes her own handful of the flour. Yamaguchi squeals and runs to the other side of the table, using it as a barrier between herself and her impending doom. 

The flour reaches her anyway and also spills onto Yamaguchi’s mother’s poor table when Tsukishima throws her handful. They’ll apologize for the mess after their food fight ends anyway. 

She crosses to the other side of the table at lightning speed while Yamaguchi screams for her dear life, trying to get more flour from the bag. Tsukishima takes advantage of her position and traps her against the edge of the table. Her arms are on either side of Yamaguchi’s hips and her legs are spread wide enough so that she can’t leave. 

“Got you,” she says breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi’s breath fans her mouth, and all she can smell is mint for a few seconds. Tsukishima takes the time to brush Yamaguchi’s hair out of her face, tucking the strands behind her ears carefully. One stroke of her finger sends a shiver down Yamaguchi’s spine, and that’s when she kind of loses it. Tsukishima’s hands slowly come up to both sides of Yamaguchi’s face, squishing her cheeks and analyzing the map of stars on her face before asking something completely ridiculous. 

Yamaguchi leans in a little, and now, not only are their noses touching but so are their lips. She swallows and gathers up the courage to ask, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, Tsukki!” Her lips pull back into a smile when she says it, and her eyes light up a thousand different ways. 

When Tsukishima doesn’t move though, Yamaguchi takes her face and crashes their lips together. She’s always been the braver of the two of them. 

Tsukishima makes a soft noise of surprise as Yamaguchi moves her lips against hers. They fit like puzzle pieces. She moves her hands into Yamaguchi’s hair, not caring about what her flour-covered hands stain next. She kisses Yamaguchi once, twice, a third time, smiling into each one. She can hear a hiss from Yamaguchi when Tsukishima bites into her bottom lip, but she sighs sweetly when she runs her tongue over it languidly. Yamaguchi pulls away, but only for a second until she comes back with a force that almost knocks Tsukishima to the ground. She grabs at Tsukishima’s arms, running her hands over them again and again. 

Yamaguchi grows impatient and then flips them so that now she’s pinning Tsukishima to the edge of the table. It’s uncomfortable, but bearable since she can still taste Yamaguchi’s peach chapstick. 

When she slowly licks into Yamaguchi’s mouth all she can taste is mint and it feels as warm as her cheeks. Yamaguchi’s hands are everywhere, on her shoulders, her arms, in her hair and then _up her shirt, holy fucking shit._ Hot hands find her back and it takes all of Tsukishima’s energy to not fall to the floor. 

She has to pull back for air, and when she does a clicking sound echoes in Yamaguchi’s kitchen. Yamaguchi’s hands are still roaming her back, making it hard to concentrate on what should be such a simple task. But when all she can see are Yamaguchi’s flushed cheeks and red-bitten lips, she kind of short circuits. 

“We need to finish making breakfast, Tsukki~,” She says, but before Tsukishima can say anything else, Yamaguchi pulls her into another kiss. Breakfast can wait, she likes mint over vanilla anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the poem "our beautiful life when it's filled with shrieks" by christopher citro
> 
> hope you enjoyed, and if you did leave a kudos/comment i love to read them!! <3


End file.
